gaogaigarfandomcom-20200214-history
Zonuda
When EI-01 first crashed on Earth following a brief combat with Galeon, it planted the seed of a New Machine Species within the nervous system of Mikoto Utsugi. Three years or so later — one month after the defeat of the 31 Machine Primevals — this seed matured, transforming Mikoto into a new species of Zonder machine (Kikai Shinshishu). In this form, she absorbed all energy from Cyborg Guy, the Mobile Unit and the GGG Orbit Base, and was sealed in one half of Amaterasu by Guy. She then took remote control of the half, separated it from the Orbit Base, and escaped to Earth where it landed in the middle of Tokyo (the same location where EI-01 had been fought). Upon landing, the New Machine Species converted the remains of Amaterasu into a golden "Zonuda Robot" form that immediately made its way towards Tokyo Tower (where Mamoru Amami was currently visiting), intent on achieving the Z-Master's goal of mechanization. It fought briefly against Mamoru and Galeon, only to be interrupted by the descent of the other half of Amaterasu, which contained within Guy, the Goldion Hammer and the GaoMachines, now operated by the Mobile Unit's Super-AIs. GaoGaiGar proved no match for Zonuda's overwhelming power, and after all other attacks had failed or been destroyed, Guy used Hell and Heaven one last time, though it might cost him his life to do so. Even Hell and Heaven was no match - however, after witnessing Mamoru being severely wounded, the anguish experienced by Mikoto weakened the invincible barrier from inside Zonuda (represented as a scream followed by the disabling of the symbols on Zonuda's palms). Ultimately, GaoGaiGar emerged victorious after dismembering Zonuda by hand and ripping out the core without the use of Hell and Heaven. In terms of the level of raw brutality displayed by Guy in combat, this battle ranks highest of all fights in GaoGaiGar continuity. In the aftermath of the battle, Zonuda reverted to its basic form almost instantly, and began to mechanize GaoGaiGar itself. Guy too was completely mechanized as he approached Mikoto, carrying Mamoru in his arms. Through a combination of Mamoru's and Guy's power, Mikoto was purified, undoing the effects of Zonuda's Matter Sublimation and returning her to human form. Guy's thoroughly saturated cyborg body was transfigured into a human form once more, absorbing the G-Stone in his right arm - he had become an Evoluder. Unbeknowst to anyone at the time, the power of the New Machine Species had lived on within Mikoto's restored body, transforming her into a Semi-Evoluder. Zonuda's primary ability that differentiated it from all previous Zonders was its "Matter Sublimation" ability, with which it could absorb any type of energy (even GS-Ride energy, which should have been its antithesis), and could mechanize any matter it came came in direct contact with. Only pure G-Stones were not mechanized. In Zonuda Robo form, the radius of Matter Sublimation increased dramatically (to something close to line of sight), and it possessed a nearly impenetrable Barrier System, invulnerable even to the Goldion Hammer (which was mechanized upon GaoGaiGar's attempt to use it, as were the Phantom Rings and Space Booster). Zonuda was also able to counter Hell and Heaven using its palms, and could fire massive blasts of energy from the spike on its head. Its large forearms could be fired in the same manner as Broken Magnum and controlled remotely. In addition, the robo possessed full flight capabilities and mobility far superior to GaoGaiGar's, despite its bulkier construction. It was easily the most dangerous opponent in all of the television series, many more times so than even the Z-Master itself, despite being only about as large as Gaogaigar itself. Zonuda was seen briefly in a flashback during Episode 4 of King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL, as part of a short montage caused by the appearance of Pei La Cain. Several notable scenes during its fight sequence (including GaoGaiGar stomping on Zonuda's head before ripping off its right wing and hurling it at the camera) would be tributed in Episode 8 of FINAL, during the last battle with Palparepa Prajna. Category:Zonders Category:Villains